2084: The Tale of the Great Guardian
by FlagAdmiralLugia
Summary: This is a story about Lugia, betrayal, war and a dark future. Contains swearing.
1. Prologue

**2084: The Tale of the Great Guardian**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the franchises mentioned within this work of fiction. I do however claim ownership of the characters of Nova and Star. Also, I do not own the lines to the Internationale or Apple Computer's 1984 commercial. I also do not own 1984 by George Orwell. Also, I do not own _The Hunt for Red October_.

**Note 1:** All author's notes will be specifically marked in the work by the symbol '¶' within parentheses. (¶: This would be the way an author's note would be written.) Telepathic communications are indicated by italicized text in quotation marks. Regular speech is indicated by quotation marks. Private thoughts will be written as dialogue in italics but without quotation marks. So in summary:  
(¶: Author's note.)  
"_Telepathy."  
_"Speech."  
_Private thoughts._

**Note 2: **Since I'm Canadian, I write in Canadian English. Therefore words like 'colour/color' are spelt 'colour' not 'color.' Also, I might throw in some obscure Canadian humour.

* * *

_**Prologue:  
**_As Lugia looked out across the peaceful waters at the flotilla of ships coming his way he knew that all was lost, for now. _In time they'll find me but not today, not now,_ Lugia thought. He dove into the water, nearly colliding with a large submarine. He looked at the conning tower saw that it was more toward the back of the submarine and realized that this submarine was his, quote unquote "ally" though that meant nothing in this fickle world. 

As Lugia swam away from the submarine he heard the high pitched whine of a torpedo's propellers, and he mentally scanned the submarine on both sides from the submarine that was protecting him he heard a shout of 'Torpedo in the water! Torpedo in the water and tracking! Torpedo locked on target!' and Lugia dove deeply to avoid the explosion.

Then he noticed it; a small submarine jet black and only big enough to hold two or three humans silently observing the battle. Lugia scanned the sub and found only one person aboard. He shivered as he realized that it was _him_ the collector that had tried to capture him and the three legendary birds many years ago. _"What are you doing here?"_ Lugia asked him. Lugia smiled slightly as the collector was startled by his voice; Lugia read his mind for a response and got _"I am just observing."  
_"_Very likely,"_ Lugia answered.  
"_It is true. Well almost true. Okay, it's not true I just wanted to get a glimpse of you!"_ the collector responded.  
"_Ah. You know I don't your name?"_ Lugia said nonchalantly as he dove deeper as the large submarine exploded.  
"_My name is Lawrence III. And what would you prefer me to call you?"  
_"_My birth name is unpronounceable by humans; but according to my species customs I must only use the name Lugia, until I pass the duty of guardianship to my son. So therefore call me Lugia."  
_(¶: You might wonder about that. Let me explain, this presupposes that are multiple Lugia (that's the plural form BTW, see Interlude I), and that Lugia has not always held the position and title of Great Guardian of the Oceans; more on that later.)  
"_Ah, alright some advice for you… you might want to stay clear of here for a while. These people will continue to fight for quite a while, until they realize you are not here."  
_"_Thank you for the advice, I was leaving any way but I found you. Live long and prosper. We shall meet again."  
_"_Peace and long life. Good bye, Lugia."  
_Lugia then swam away from the conflagration above. He swam to the place he had been born, and the place of so many bad memories.

* * *

(¶: Well this is the end of the preface. Pretty soon I'll post the first chapter. Please review and if you want you can drop me story ideas. I'll R&R your fanfics as well. 

Current story ideas I have are:  
Lugia and Shadow Lugia are brothers  
Lugia has a wife/mate and at least two children  
Ash is NOT the true chosen one)


	2. Chapter 1: VK Konovalov

**Disclaimer:** Same as in Chapter one. Except I must say I own all characters except for the legendary Pokémon.

* * *

**Chapter 1: _V. K. Konovalov  
_**Commander Vladimir Illyich Alexandrov was walking to the wardroom. He had both bad news and good news for the captain. _I really don't want to do this,_ the Commander thought as he knocked on the door, _but it has to be done_. "Come in Comrade Political Officer," said a voice from behind the door. Commander Alexandrov opened the door. He saw the captain was viewing the battle logs from earlier "Comrade Alexandrov, I see you failed to kill Lugia"  
"Yes, Comrade Captain"  
"Why did you fail"  
"We… He… Lugia kept avoiding our torpedoes, Comrade Captain"  
"Well then why did you not launch our nuclear torpedoes"  
"Uh… we didn't want to kill ourselves"  
"Ah, very good… Come here sit down Comrade Alexandrov"  
"Yes, Comrade Captain"  
Commander Alexandrov sat across from the captain. He looked around the room nevously, _damn the phone is too far away to reach. And there's nothing I can use as a weapon…_ The Captain stood and quickly punched Commander Alexandov in the face; breaking Alexandrov's nose. The Captain spoke, "Listen to me, for I will only say this once. You are to kill Lugia. No matter what happens, no matter who tells you other wise I want that fucking bird dead"  
"Aye, Comrade Captain. Though would your father not object? I though he wanted that bird captured"  
"That fucking bird is responsible for my father's eccentricity and he practical abandonment of me and my sister. Lugia will rue the day when he meets Lawrence the IV!"

* * *

(¶: And there you have it folks, we've introduced some interesting plot elements. And we now know that Lawrence III's son wants Lugia dead. Please read and review!) 


	3. Interlude I: Lugians

**Disclaimer:** Again same as always. I don't own the legendaries, 1984, The Hunt for Red October or other franchises. All other characters I own.

**Note 1:** Well I'm on a roll with this story so I'm going to update it as much as possible. I will include some Interlude like chapters that are basically a bit of background about the Lugia's and other little subjects. This is the first Interlude

* * *

**Interlude I: The Lugian Species – A General Overview  
**Quite possibly the most mysterious species on the Earth, the Lugian species is quite rare. The species in general is very mysterious, and there are many legends surrounding them. The Lugian species (for they prefer to be called Lugians not Pokémon), are also a very secretive society. Few humans have ever seen the true home of the species.

Communication amongst Lugia (the correct plural form of the word Lugia is 'Lugia') is a mix of spoken languages and telepathy. Through careful observation, it has been determined that the Lugia indeed do have multiple spoken languages (as proposed by Professors Oak, Elm and Ivy in 2010). So far as written communication and electronic communication is concerned the Lugia appear to have developed computers and a complex writing system. Most examples of written Lugian languages come from an engraved tablet (which appears to be older than the age of the universe). The Lugia keep knowledge of their languages a secret, no human has yet to understand the native language of the Lugia language.

The Lugia themselves are large birdlike creatures. The Lugia have silvery-white skin, though they have fine silvery-white feather whilst they are still young. The Lugia do have a blue abdomen and blue fin-like "masks" on their eyes. They also have ten blue fin-like spikes on their backs as well as two blue spikes on their tails. The Lugia have a streamlined body designed for laminar flow in the water as well as manoeuvrability in the air. An example of their streamlining is that their head tapers into a horn from their beak. Another example is that the fins on their may be folded flat on their back when in the water and can be used to help steer when in flight. The Lugia have large wings; which unlike regular wings end with a five-fingered "hand." The Lugia have three toed feet. The average height of a Lugia is 521cm (17ft 1in) and their average weight is 212.4kg (476.0lb).

There are several Lugia that are in the public limelight. Many of these Lugia are _incommunicado_, specifically out of the five that have appeared to the public only one has ever spoken in a human understandable language. It is understood that the Lugia that has spoken to humans is also the "Great Guardian of the Oceans" which seems to be a great responsibility for that Lugia.

Due to the rarity of the Lugian species; they are protected by many laws.

**Amendment 1** - January 13, 2082: With the outbreak of war, many of the laws protecting the Lugia have been ignored or revoked. This is due in part to their taking sides in the conflict.

**Amendment 2** – February 7, 2082: All laws protecting the Lugia have been revoked and all out war has been declared on them.

* * *

(¶: So there you have it; the first interlude and a run down on the Lugia. I've made most of this information up (except for the height, weight, and description). If you haven't guess the only Lugia that spoke with humans was Lugia from the second movie. Coming up next: Chapter 3!)


	4. Chapter 2: Home

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I don't own Pokémon, 1984, the songs, or any other franchise/series mentioned herein. I own some of the characters but it is too many to list.

**NOTE:** '_The Song_' is in fact the Internationale (original English version) with only one word changed.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Home**  
Lugia swam quietly through the underwater cave, he had been here so many times it could have navigated the cave without looking. As veered up at the sharp rock face he popped into an air-filled cavern. He climbed out of the water and on to rocky ledge above the pool of water. _Home,_ Lugia thought as he remembered his parents, brother and sister. He walked solemnly over to the place where his family had nested so many years ago. He wiped the dust and slime from the wall and read the inscription that he had ingrained in his memory from childhood:  
**_Tel Seval qi impadi zolenek koi._**  
(¶: Which roughly translated is:  
**_The Party is always watching you._**)  
He hadn't known what that had meant when he was but a wee hatchling. But in time he had learnt. The Party he had learnt persecuted all Lugia that thought contradictory thoughts to what they taught. That was how Lugia had lost his father, he had attempted a _coup d'état_ but it failed, Lugia's father and his cohorts had been imprisoned and executed. Lugia had learnt the 'art' of hiding one's personal thoughts from the Party Observers from his father. Lugia could still remember his father saying: _"Never let your guard down for a second. If you sense someone probing your mind bring to the front of your mind the thought of 'I love the Party' and move along."_

Lugia then turned around and faced the opposite side of the cave. He saw the rock that stood out from the wall; he walked to it and pulled the rock out of the wall. He grabbed the diaries of his mother and father. He paged through his mother's diary until he reached the page that his mother wrote _The Song_ on. He remembered _The Song_ from after his father's death. He quietly sung the words to himself, "Arise, ye workers from your slumber, arise, ye prisoners of want.  
For reason in revolt now thunders, and at last ends the age of cant!  
Away with all your superstitions, servile masses, arise, arise!  
We'll change henceforth the old tradition, and spurn the dust to win the prize!  
So comrades, come rally, and the last fight let us face.  
The Internationale, unites our glorious race.  
So comrades, come rally, and the last fight let us face.  
The Internationale, unites our glorious race."

Lugia began to sing louder and more proudly; "No more deluded by reaction, on tyrants only we'll make war!  
The soldiers too will take strike action, they'll break ranks and fight no more!  
And if those cannibals keep trying, to sacrifice us to their pride,  
They soon shall hear the bullets flying, we'll shoot the generals on our own side.  
So comrades, come rally, and the last fight let us face.  
The Internationale, unites our glorious race.  
So comrades, come rally, and the last fight let us face.  
The Internationale, unites our glorious race."

Lugia spread his wings and shouted the last part of the song out; "No saviour from on high delivers, no faith have we in prince or peer.  
Our own right hand the chains must shiver, chains of hatred, greed and fear.  
E'er the thieves will out with their booty, and to all give a happier lot.  
Each at his forge must do their duty, and we'll strike while the iron is hot.  
So comrades, come rally, and the last fight let us face.  
The Internationale, unites our glorious race.  
So comrades, come rally, and the last fight let us face.  
The Internationale, unites our glorious race!"

Lugia then closed his mother's diary, and put it back in its hiding place. He then opened his father's diary, and Lugia read the last thing his father had written in it. It was addressed to Lugia and his siblings;  
'Son, remember I've taught you everything I know and I will never be apart from you. Remember to keep our family tradition and secrets alive; may your days be happy son. And remember, I will always love you.' "I love you too dad. I'm sorry that I was never able to tell you," Lugia choked out as he closed his father's diary. A single tear fell from Lugia's eye. He put the diary back in its place and replaced the stone.

Lugia turned to face the centre of the cavern. He walked to about the middle of the cavern and lay on his back. Lugia looked up at the cave roof and closed his eyes. He began to hum; he hummed an image into being, an image of his family. He dove (figuratively) in to the soundscape and he remembered his family.

Several tear-filled hours later Lugia opened his eyes and stood up. He turned to dive into the pool but he saw another Lugia standing at the edge of the pool. "Who are you?" Lugia asked. The other Lugia turned around. Lugia saw he was missing an eye and had a large scar on his face, "you know who I am, old comrade."


	5. Chapter 3: USS Shamouti

**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill... I don't own Pokémon, 1984, or any of the other franchises. I do own, Rachel LeMedec and Lawrence LeMedec IV.

**Note:** This chapter is very submarine heavy. If you haven't already noticed, this fic is going to be very submarine heavy. There will also be some not so submarine heavy parts. But the opening is submarine heavy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: USS _Shamouti_**

"Captain we are experiencing some real fucked up communications! I think that last torpedo royally fucked our sonar dome," Lieutenant (Junior Grade) Aaron Jacobson shouted to the Captain. Everyone on board the sub was suffering from temporary hearing problems due mainly to the fact that their charge, the HMCS _Pierre Trudeau_, had been blasted out of the water by a well placed torpedo a half-hour ago. "Could you repeat that? I can't hear you!" the Captain shouted.  
"I said, the sonar dome is fucked!" the Lieutenant Jacobson shouted.  
"You had sex with who!?!" the Captain shouted at Jacobson.  
"No," Jacobson put his mouth beside the Captain's ear, "the sonar dome got fucked up"  
"Oh, don't swear, you're setting a bad example"  
"Aye sir," with that Lieutenant Jacobson returned to his post, which due to the fact that the sonar dome at the front of the ship was fried, was now useless. Well except for the 'piddly-ass' (as he described them) lateral hydrophones (though in all actuality the hydrophones could detect a pin falling in the water from a mile away; and they were connected to a computer the size of a pocket calculator that was as powerful as a Cray-2).

The Captain stood and walked to the wardroom. As the Captain entered the wardroom the assembled officers attempted to stand at attention. Though trying to stand in the wardroom was impossible when the bench seats were folded down. "Chief Engineer, I need a damage report! Communications have we received our new orders yet?" The Captain demanded.  
"Captain," the Communications Officer said, "we have received our orders. We are to follow Alpha-One; our computers identify it as the _V.K. Konovalov_; further orders will come depending on our feedback to headquarters"  
"Captain, repair parties indicates that torpedo tubes six and ten are inoperable. And the port torpedo loader will not load tube eight; tubes one through five, seven and nine are fully functional. The starboard steam turbine is dead, but the port primary and auxiliary and starboard auxiliary still function. The fire in the forward galley has destroyed the galley. The sonar dome has been damaged if we can get the mini-sub out of its hangar then we can repair the sonar dome. Speaking of the mini-sub the hangar doors have been jammed. Other than that the ship is fine. We should be underway within six hours," the Chief Engineer said.  
"Thank you Misters Scott and Ramirez. Weapons," the Captain asked, "how many torpedoes do we have left"  
"Captain we have ten atomic torpedoes out of our twenty at dry-dock. We have thirty high-explosive torpedoes out of our fifty at dry-dock. Finally, we still have all six thermonuclear torpedoes remaining," the Chief Tactical Officer reported.  
"Thank you Mister McMullen," the Captain responded.  
"Captain LeMedec," the Chief of Operations asked, "is not your brother the captain of the _V.K. Konovalov_?"  
"Yes, he his," the Captain responded.  
"What will you do if we are ordered to destroy the _Konovalov_?" the Chief Engineer asked.  
"Then I will destroy her, and my brother," the Captain responded, glaring at the officers as her fist slammed into the table, "are there any more issues"  
"Yes, Captain…"

Several hours later the meeting ended, and the Captain walked from the wardroom and to the bridge, "Mister Corvallis! What is the status of the ship!" "All repairs are complete; all hatches and openings are closed; and we are ready to get underway," Commander Corvallis returned. "Lieutenant Commander Smythe, sound dive alarm and sonar locate the _Konovalov_!" The Captain ordered.  
"Conn, sonar we have detected the _Konovalov_, they are heading two-five-zero mark six," the Sonar Chief reported.  
"Helm, come around to two-five-zero mark six, and stay in _Konovalov_'s baffles. If it is pertinent you many find me in my cabin.

With that the Captain stood and walked to her cabin. Once inside, she sat at her table in the corner and pulled out her log recorder, "Captain's personal log; Thursday, August Thirty-First, Two Thousand Eighty-Four; Captain Rachel LeMedec recording. I have been informed that I must hunt down my brother. My father would be crushed if he heard. Well all's fair in love and war, eh? And, I have a duty to protect my fleet and to protect Lugia. End recording."

* * *

(¶: Well this is a pretty interesting chapter n'est pas? We've found the following out that Lawrence III's daughter is named Rachel. She's the Captain of a submarine opposing her brother. And that she's being sent to follow (and possibly) kill her brother. We've also found out that Lawrence III's last name is LeMedec. 

And here's a bonus question, who is Aimé LeMedec? If you get the right answer than I'll give you a cameo in my story.)


	6. Chapter 4: Yuri

**Disclaimer:** I only the character of Yuri in this chapter. The other characters I do not own. The region names are actually not my creation. And I still don't own 1984, Pokémon and other series.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Yuri**

"Yuri," Lugia spat the name out like a piece of gristle, "I knew bad things would come of this trip home." Lugia quickly walked over to the edge of the pool and dived in. Yuri followed suit. The two Lugia swam out into the open ocean; Lugia stretched his wings and began heading north. Yuri followed Lugia closely. "Lugia, I've noticed that you haven't been hurt by this war yet," Yuri said, "unlike others." Lugia looked at Yuri and shook his head.

Many, many years ago Lugia and Lugia had been friends. During an earlier human war Yuri had lost his son to a torpedo. More recently, Yuri's entire family had been killed by humans at the start of the war. Yuri had received the injuries he had now from that. Only later did Lugia find out that the attack was meant for him. Ever since Lugia and Yuri had not been on speaking terms. Lugia wanted to apologize to Yuri but he could find anything to express how sorry he was. Yuri on the other hand, was infuriated with Lugia. "Yuri," Lugia said as he continued swimming, avoiding the undersea sonar nets, "I'm sorry about your family.""I know," Yuri said, "but I still don't care."  
"What did you want of me?"  
"I came to warn you."  
"Of what?"  
"Of the Johto-Kanto-Hoenn Axis, they're growing more powerful. Our allies won't be able to protect us any longer.""I know; I foresee the break up of the Orange Islands Union, as well as the splitting and eventual fall of the Sinnoh-Orre Entente."  
"Well in so far as your speculations are concerned I predict that the Suderland and Rusky regions will ally and crush the Bavariæ, Lenina, and Stalini Konkordium. I also assume the Komosol region will remain neutral."  
"Big words since I've heard that Rusky and Bavariæ regions will ally and that Stalini will become an ally of the Orange Islands Union."

"What ever you say…" Yuri paused he heard a faint thrumming noise coming from the north, "what is that?" Lugia dove and Yuri followed suit. As they came to the sea floor the thrumming had become noticeable louder, they waited for a few minutes in the silt at the bottom of the ocean. They looked at the source of the sound and as it passed over them they saw it was a submarine. As Lugia quickly took off toward the submarine to look at it Yuri called, "What are you doing?" Lugia saw the registry on the side of the submarine, it was safe. It was a submarine from the Rusky region. This was actually quite far to the south for a patrol. Lugia then swam to the surface and looked at the sky. He saw it was night, he had been home for longer then he thought, Lugia then looked at the constellations. _Damn,_ he thought, _I didn't think that my home was this far north._ Yuri surfaced beside Lugia. "You are surprised that the submarine did not fire on you correct?" Yuri asked. "Yes," Lugia replied, "well there is much we must discuss. Come with me and enter my territory; the great Sovetsky Soyuz!" With that Yuri flew out of the water with Lugia following suit. Only after a few minutes did Lugia realize how cold it was; and he noticed that it was snowing.

* * *

(¶: Well now we know something new: one of Lugia's (former) friends nearly got killed because of Lugia. 'Sovetsky Soyuz' means 'Soviet Union' by the way. Coming up next: submarine class descriptions.) 


	7. Interlude II: Submarine Warfare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, 1984, or any other series. All these submarine classes were made up by me and bear no resembelance to any real submarine (that I know of).**  
**

* * *

**Interlude II: Submarine Warfare in the War of the Concordats**

The art of submarine warfare is a complex one. With the beginning of the war against the Lugia submarine warfare has increased in both its danger and its strategic complexity. The main alliances of power in the war have several different classes of submarine. We will include a brief overview of the submarine classes of each alliance.

Terms:  
SSN Nuclear powered fast-attack submarine.  
SSBN Nuclear powered ballistic (nuclear) missile submarine.  
SSGN Nuclear powered guided (high-explosive) missile submarine.  
ICBM Intercontinental Ballistic Missile (though the proper term is SLBM; Sea Launched Ballistic Missile).

Submarine Classes:

_Kanto-Johto-Hoenn Axis (KJH Axis):_  
• **Alpha-One:** They're first nuclear attack submarine class ever designed. They are small and slow, with few weapons. Most of these are retired.  
• **Alpha-Two:** The KJH Axis' second most used nuclear attack. These ships constitute the most of the fleet.  
• **Alpha-Three:** The most advanced and fastest ship of the KJH Axis fleet. They are the second most advanced ships in the water; just behind the Orange Islands Union's _Lugia II_ SSBN.  
• **Beta-One:** The first ballistic missile submarine of the KJH Axis. They are few and far between due to a fault in the missile launch system. Most had been phased out by 2080. The _Beta-One_s carry ten _Spearow_ missiles.  
• **Beta-Two: **The current KJH Axis missile boat. One of the largest submarines in service, this SSBN is only dwarfed by the _Lugia II_. (¶: The _V.K. Konovalov_is a Beta-Two.) This SSBN carries thirty _Skarmory_ missiles.  
• **Gamma -One:** The first KJH Axis SSGN (cruise missile) boat. These are still plentiful and highly used.  
• **Gamma -Two: **The new KJH Axis SSGN, information on it is classified.  
• **Delta-One:** This is the KJH tender vessel, further information is unavailable.  
• **Epsilon-One:** This is a new KJH submarine, no information is available. (¶: This one will become important later on; wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)

_Sinnoh-Orre Entente (SO Entente):_  
• **Type I: **The SO Entente's smallest and fastest SSN. Commonly referred to as the "Torpedo" class because they have more torpedoes than one would think.  
• **Type II:** The SO Entente's largest and stealthiest SSN; commonly referred to as the "Sakhalin" class because they are the largest submarine in the SO Entente's fleet.  
• **Type III:** The SO Entente's mid-size SSN; commonly referred to as the "Unterseeboot" because these submarines epitomize classic submarine design.  
• **Type X: **The SO Entente's smallest SSBN. Each of these carries three _Machiavelli-1_ missiles.  
• **Type XB: ** These are similar to the _Type X_ but have had the three _Machiavelli-1_s with thirty _Goethe_ guided missiles; basically this is the SSGN refit.  
• **Type XI:** The SO Entente's largest SSBN. Each of these carries ten _Machiavelli-5_ missiles.  
• **Type XIB:** This is a refit of the _Type XI_ SSBN into SSGNs. Each of these carries three hundred _Goethe_ guided missiles.  
• **Type XIC:** This is a second refit of the _Type XI_ SSBN that replace fourteen of the _Machiavelli-5_ ICBMs with one hundred forty _Goethe_ guided missiles.

_Orange Islands Union (OIU):_  
• **Akula: **The fastest SSN ever designed though they're high speed makes them very vulnerable due to the incredible sound output at flank speed, and their bad sonar system.  
• **Victory:** The _Victory_ SSNs are one of the stealthiest fast attacks in the ocean. They are second only to the KJH _Alpha-Three_. (¶: The USS _Shamouti_ is one of these classes.)  
• **Lugia I:** The _Lugia I_ SSBN is the third largest submarine class to be created. Each carries twenty-four _Zapdos_ missiles.  
• **Lugia II:** These are the largest submarines ever to be created. Only two have ever been constructed. Each _Lugia II_ SSBN carries fifty _Moltres_ missiles. They are the most technologically advanced submarine produced. Unfortunately, one of these has been destroyed; to be specific the HMCS _Pierre Trudeau_ was destroyed by a KJH _Alpha-Three_. (¶: The other one may make an appearance, wink, wink, nudge, nudge.)  
• **Lugia III:** One of these is currently undergoing final construction at the OIU submarine pens on Ice Island. All that is known is that this ship carries one hundred _Articuno_ missiles. The estimated time of arrival of the first of the class is December 2084. (You might want to enjoy the times on the USS _Shamouti_ while they still last...)  
• **Soyuz:** The small SSGN of the OIU navy. Each carries one hundred _Admiral_ missiles and has a crew of ten.

Tactics:  
The common tactics of submarine warfare nowadays is to lurk quietly and attack the enemy when they pass close by. However, this is a problem because the submarine becomes vulnerable to attack from a Lugia; all submarines are vulnerable to a Lugia's attack, due mainly in part to the fact the Lugia are not one consolidated nation. They splintered apart in 2081, shortly before outbreak of war. The current tactics of defence against the Lugia is to create a diversion and get the hell out of there. Attacking a Lugia will usually result in getting killed.

* * *

(¶: This is the end of the second Interlude. You should try to understand the submarine types list. It will be helpful.) 


	8. Chapter 5: The Tale of the Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon, 1984 or any other series. I do own the Shadow Lugia though.

**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Tale of the Shadows**

_Several years ago in 2062…_

"Doctor Chandra to Science Lab Forty-Four; you are needed urgently; Doctor Chandra to Science Lab Forty-Four." The PA rang out amongst the laboratory. Doctor Sivasubramanian Chandrasegarampillai was already on his way to the science lab, he had been paged five minutes earlier but had been delayed by a line at the maglev-tram. "I'm already on my fucking way," he mumbled under his breath. He rounded a corner and was greeted by the metal door to the most secure lab in all of Orre. He slid his cardkey through the security scanner, the door unlocked with a clang and he rushed through. He stopped short as he saw the pair of red eyes glued on him.

"_Where am I, answer me now!"_ a powerful psychic voice boomed through his head. "You are at a secure location off the coast of Orre," Doctor Chandra said, slowly edging back toward the door. _"What is my purpose here?"_ the voice boomed again. "Your purpose is to help team Nova take over Orre," Chandra answered gradually getting more confident, he had stopped edging toward the door, "you will be let out of this laboratory in a few minutes. We must first make sure you are not sick or injured." _"Alright,"_ the voice responded. Doctor Chandra breathed a sigh of relief. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get to work!" he barked at the researchers, who were gawking in awe at the form in the cloning chamber. "Doctor," a female scientist said to Chandra, "Shadow Lugia is healthy. He can be released from the cloning chamber." "Good release him into the care of Doctor Stimson," Chandra responded, with that he walked out of the room. He wondered when he second Shadow Lugia would awaken.

_Several years later in 2076…_

"So this is the famed Shadow Lugia who will lead us to greatness! He looks kind of weak," Master Janström said as he looked over Shadow Lugia. _"I can assure that I am **not** weak,"_ Shadow Lugia said as he circled around Master Janström, _"you don't look that intelligent."_ "I can assure you that I am quite intelligent," Master Janström stated. The second Shadow Lugia landed in front of Master Janström, _"if you trust us, we'll trust you and we'll work together as an efficient team. Mistrust us and you'll be in trouble."_ "I trust you two. Do you trust me?" Master Janström asked. _"We do,"_ both Shadow Lugia answered.

_One year later in 2077…_

"We have crushed all resistance and now we have Orre in our grasp. We have completed our program and we must now eliminate our weapons… Destroy the Shadow Lugias!" Comrade Party Leader was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"_We must escape now,"_ the male Shadow Lugia said to the female Shadow Lugia his mate; and with that they flew away from Orre and headed north.

_Several years later in 2080…_

"And finally to recap our top story, the Nova Regime has fallen. This is ONBS Free Radio One, now to music with…" the radio was turned off. "Did you hear that? Orre is free! We can finally return," the disguised Shadow Lugia said to his disguised mate. "No, I want to stay here," she replied. "Alright, let us return to our home," the male answered. With that the two Lugia disguised as humans began the walk to the subway station.

_One year later in 2081…_

"This is an emergency broadcast from CNRT Petropavlosk State Radio. The regions of Orre, Sinnoh, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and the Orange Archipelago have declared war on one another. We are not at war but travel to those regions is not advised. Now back to your music program," the radio said. The two disguised Lugia then looked at each other and said simultaneously, "it is a good thing we didn't go back to Orre."

_In the present; 2084…_

The two Shadow Lugia had been warned ahead of time of the arrival of another Lugia. They were ready for the Lugia's arrival. And they knew this was the Great Guardian. _"I hope he is trustworthy,"_ the male Shadow Lugia said. _"He is the Great Guardian of the Oceans; I'm sure he is,"_ the female Shadow Lugia said to her mate. The male hugged his mate, they looked out of the cave at the sky looking for the two Lugia.

* * *

(¶: Well there you have it another fine chapter in this fanfic. And here we know that there was a resurgence of a Cipher like crime syndicate in Orre, and that the created two Shadow Lugia (one male, one female). Both of which will be important in the story. And also you might notice that they seem to have purified themselves.) 


	9. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Encounter

**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Encounter**

Winston Smith stood from the bench and walked to the door of his sound proofed cabin. He had actually never heard what he played, that was the problem most if not all carillonneurs faced. As he opened the door he heard the dying resonances of the bourdon. He looked at his watch, it was three minutes to two, he hurried ran to the latter down from the belfry; mainly for the reason that the automated playing of Westminster Quarters would occur at exactly two, and the fact that the bells were _loud_. As he climbed down the latter to the small lobby below the belfry and quietly shut the hatch above him. He walked down the stairs at a slow pace. About a quarter of the way down, he heard the bells chime out their familiar tune. By the time he finished climbing the stairs the bourdon had finished ringing out the fourteen chimes of two o'clock.

He climbed on to his bike; for he did not own a car, almost no one did in his small town. He cycled down the street toward the beach. He did not live in the city, it was too crowded; he spent most of his time at home indulging in his two passions; playing the carillon and drawing Lugia.

As he cycled his thoughts wandered; from the Van den Gehyen piece he was learning to that time he thought he saw a Lugia on that moonless light. His bike struck something, the chain fell off. "Damn," he said as he got off and stooped to survey the damage. As his foot hit the ground he heard a whimpering cry. He looked up from the toolkit he was grabbing.

He saw a fully grown Lugia; correction, a fully grown _injured_ Lugia. _"Don't hurt me, please,"_ the Lugia said. Winston was taken aback a moment, from the sound of the Lugia's voice it was a female. Winston turned quickly and put away the toolkit; he turned back and faced the Lugia. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Winston said and he examined the Lugia. Winston stooped down and grabbed his bike's chain. He stood and looked up at the Lugia,  
"Let me help you."  
"_What are you going to do to me?"  
_"Well you're hurt badly. You have most probably broken your left wing, though you could have just dislocated it. The sun is harsh right now and you look as if you could use some food and shelter. So basically, I'm going to invite into my home. You can stay until you want to leave. So do you take me up on my offer?"  
"_Considering, that you seem trustworthy, I will."_

Winston looped the chain of his bike around the handlebars and he leaned the bike against his side. Meanwhile the Lugia managed to stand up. As Winston turned to face the Lugia he saw how majestic it was. "Follow me," Winston said as he turned round and headed toward his home. As he walked onward the Lugia followed close behind.

As Winston reached his home he put his bike away and walked around to the back patio. He opened the doors wide to allow room for the Lugia to enter his humble abode. As the Lugia finally managed to squeeze through the doors he entered and closed the doors behind him. In the meanwhile the Lugia had sat down and was waiting for Winston. Winston spoke,  
"Let me go get some water and fresh bandages. I'll grab some stuff to make a cast for that hurt wing of yours. Are you hungry? If you are I'll get some food."  
"_I am a bit hungry."  
_"Alright I'll be back in just a mo."

Winston left his living room and walked to the bathroom. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed some bandages plaster and antibiotics. He carried the supplies back into the living room; he pushed all of the stuff on his coffee table (mainly music scores, drawings and an advanced calculus textbook) and placed the medical supplies on the table as well. He walked to the kitchen looked through his cabinets until he found a large bowl. He put it in the sink and turned on the tap; he quickly spun round and headed toward the fridge. He pulled out some fruits, a bit of last night's dinner and a can of pop as well as a microwaveable dinner for himself. He returned to the sink and shut off the water, the bowl being full at this point. He popped the microwavable dinner into the microwave and turned it on. He carried the food and water back to the living room. He placed the bowl of water as well as the food in front of the Lugia. As he stood, the microwave beeped and he went to get his supper.

As he returned he noticed the Lugia was eating. The Lugia looked up at Winston and said,  
"_Thank you for the food. I hope I'm not being a burden."  
_"You're not a burden. I'm just happy to meet an actual Lugia without fearing for my life."  
"_You need not fear us."  
_"I know, but the only Lugias I've ever seen are on the telly, and those are the one's filmed by the navies of the alliances."  
"_The portrayals of us are grossly wrong. We are not blood-thirsty monsters with no soul or conscience; though the portrayal of our government of humans is not something to be proud of either."  
_"Governments are all jackasses. They portray everything that they dislike as evil, and everything they like as good; though in most cases the opposite is true. So how did you get hurt?"  
"_I was in the aftershock of a torpedo detonation. And I was struck by the shrapnel of a dead submarine."  
_"Ouch, that must have hurt. I forgot to ask, what is your name?"  
"_My true name is unpronounceable by humans, but translated it means Crystal."  
_"So is that crystal with a 'C' or a 'K'?"  
"_I prefer it with a 'C.'"  
_"Alright Crystal, I can tell you approximately when your wing will be healed."  
"_Okay, tell me."  
_"Well it'll take approximately six weeks for the bone to heal; and a further two weeks for the muscle to regenerate. So eight weeks will be the length of time you are grounded."  
"_May I stay here for that time?"  
_"Yes, absolutely; I wouldn't allow you to get hurt again! So do you mind if I practice my musical instrument?"  
"_What instrument do you play?"  
_"I can play the carillon, piano and organ. I am learning the flute and guitar. For some odd reason I can play the ocarina, but only one song."  
"_Oh, which one?"  
_"I don't know its name. Let me play it for you."

Winston quickly stood up and grabbed the small ocarina that sat on the shelf above his TV. He put it to his lips and began playing. As the last mournful note sounded he lowered the instrument from his lips. He noticed that Crystal looked shocked and amazed. Winston was the first to speak,  
"What's wrong?"  
"_That's the Guardian's Song!"_  
"What do you mean?"  
"_That is a song known only to a small group of humans. But to all Lugia it is the holiest of our songs."_  
"Which humans know the song?"  
"_Well so far as I know, only the natives of Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago and the Chosen One."_  
"Well that's odd, I've not met the Chose One; nor have I gone to Shamouti Island."  
"_That's odd. Though to tell you the truth the Chosen One seems a bit childish, and he didn't even know our song. Wait, could it be? No… it's not possible…"_  
"What? What is not possible?"  
"_Well, the Great Guardian only refers to the Chosen One as 'the Chosen One' when he is around. However, when the Chosen One is not near, the Guardian refers to him as 'that kid.' There are those that say that he is not the true Chosen One, though many do not listen to them. I for one believe that the kid is not the Chosen One. And your knowing the Guardian's Song just proves it."_  
"So are you saying that _I_ might be the Chosen One?"  
"_Well maybe. What are your interests?"_  
"Well other than bell music I like your species… They fascinate me."  
"_You play bells? The Guardian was right!"_  
"What?"  
"_Well the Guardian said that the Chosen One would be the one who rings the bells of peace."_  
"The 'bells of peace?' The closest thing I play to the bells of peace are the bells in the Peace Memorial Carillon. Wait! That's it! The 'bells of peace' are the bells of the Peace Memorial Carillon!"  
"_O Chosen One, the fate of the world and of the Guardian are in your hands."_  
"What do you mean?"  
"_The Guardian said that once the Chosen One was found, he would be in peril; and that world peace rests on his shoulders. Quickly, I must get you to the Lugian Council!"_  
"You are hurt, we are not leaving. If you try to fly or swim you will hurt yourself badly. We can wait eight weeks."  
"_Alright, O Chosen One, we shall wait."_  
"Do not call me 'Chosen One' I prefer to be called Winston."  
"_Alright, Cho… Winston."_  
"Now, let us get some rest. Do you mind if we watch a movie?"  
"_What is a 'movie' Winston?"_  
"A movie… well I can't really explain it. Let me just pop the DVD in the player and we can watch."  
"_DVD?"_  
"Ugh… This is going to be a long eight weeks. Well here's a question, do you like comedy or drama?"  
"_I like drama. You should see the plays our people perform! They are beautiful."_  
"Alright drama, then let me just find 'Fail-Safe.' Now that's a good movie! Much better than the stuff we have now!"  
"_What is 'Fail-Safe?'"_

Winston shook his head and put the DVD in the player. Clicked on his TV and sat in front of Crystal. Crystal put her head in Winston's lap; Winston was amazed that he was getting this close to a Lugia. He began to unconsciously pet Crystal; she cooed happily. He began to smile and it quickly faded as he realized that this would only last for the next eight weeks.  
"_Do not worry Winston. There will always be a Lugia looking out for you when they realize that you are the Chosen One. And I will always be with you no matter what."_  
"Thank you Crystal."

With that they continued watching the movie, and slowly they fell asleep.

* * *

(¶: Alright there you have Chapter 6! We've found out that Ash really isn't the Chosen One, and that the real Chosen One is a relatively obscure bell ringer from an unmentioned city/town.

Also welcome the newest Lugia into the fray: Crystal!

The name "Winston Smith" is an homage to George Orwell's 1984, I don't own the original Winston Smith but I do own this one as well as Crystal.

Pretty soon you'll see more Lugias than you ever thought possible in one story. (Did you read the line mentioning a Lugian Council...).

Please review; if you notice grammar errors, please tell me.)


End file.
